


Play My Strings

by Luaember



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, dang - Fandom
Genre: Cat Cafés, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luaember/pseuds/Luaember
Summary: A Soudabuki fic
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 7





	1. Musicians and Mechanics

Kazuichi stood next to the wings of the stage. It had been 2 weeks since they stopped Ryota from spreading the hopes brainwash video. They planned to meet every once and awhile. It was Ibuki’s idea for everyone of the survivors to meet up at a small concert building that hadn’t been burnt. He had just recently finished fixing the speaker and lights. He was one of the only two there other than Ibuki. 

Kazuichi picked up his tool box and looked around calling out, “Ibuki? Hey where'd you go?” He put his tool box down in the room between the stage and the green room. A muffled cry was heard from the other room. Ibuki sat with her knees tucked into her legs. She talked to Souda when they first got there but she felt an overwhelming sense of guilt and nervousness. “Mioda?” Kazuichi pushed open the door.

“Ibuki's fine. What’s up?” She said forming a smile giving him finger guns. 

“Your eyes are red.” As the words escaped his mouth she let out a sniffle.

“Ibuki fine how are you? Are your hands tired after doing work or did you come to learn double visions.” Kazuichi walked up to her placing his hand on her face.

“I don’t know man. Your face says otherwise what’s up?”

“Ibuki knows that her music isn’t anyone’s type and it was used for evil. I should’ve just agreed to Nekormau’s idea that we should play a small game.”

“Hey man, we all made mistakes. But your music isn’t bad, it's grown on me.” She touched her horns.

“Ibuki's music? You’re a fan not just Hiyoko?” After he said those words her chipper personality started to show again. She crossed her eyes. “There’s double the Soudas.” They still had about an hour and a half to finish setting up. She stood nearby even though her help wasn’t needed, she decided to keep him company. As everyone slowly started to file in, Ibuki grabbed her guitar. Mahiru was walking around with her camera taking pictures, Sonia and Gundham sitting near the back, while Hajime and everyone else all conversed. Ibuki started playing more pop than her usual style. And for her final song she played I popped out the baby and I don’t know who the father is. Souda planned on talking to Sonia after but changed his mind and jumped onto the stage walking behind the curtains where Ibuki was kneeling, putting her guitar in its case. 

“That was great man.”

“Ibuki has an idea.” She grabbed his hand pulling him out the doors of the building. 

“Uhh won’t they notice we’re missing.” She shook her head, still holding his hand. 

“Ibuki wants to thank you.” She stopped pulling, stopping at a cafe. “Here we go. I wanted to thank you for cheering me up.” She smiled opening the door to the cat cafe. 

“What do you guys want? Most couples get the double straw and one drink so I’m assuming that’s what you guys want too.” The women behind the cashier said. 

“We aren’t a couple.” Kazuichi let out quickly, looking over to Ibuki. “I’ll have lemonade, what do you want Ibuki?” 

“Tea for me please.” She said while petting the cat laying down on the counter. She pulled money out from her pocket paying for it all. “Did Kazuichi want to do the double straws?” They were sitting across from each other now. She tilted her head. Kazuichi felt red he usually felt this way about Sonia but it didn’t feel as much forced. The women walked by placing their drinks down. Kazuichi took a sip getting some above his lip. “You got a lemonade mustache.”

“Shit I do. Napkin.”

“Not so quick I bet Ibuki can get a bigger one and be just as cute.” She reached over for his drink. 

“Hey this is mine.”

“But the tea will burn Ibuki.” She gave puppy eyes. 

“Nah dude drink the tea and get a lemonade next time.” He laughed, poking her horns. She pushed herself off the table and back into the seat. Sipping her tea, a grey cat jumped up on her lap. 

“Hey there little guy.” Rubbing his chin. 

“You two look alike with your pointy ears.” 

“Meow.”

“And now you sound the same.” Kazuichi said, causing both of them to laugh. That’s how it was for about the next hour. Forgetting despair that they went through feeling like high school again. 

“Hey you two. We’re closing soon. Get out.” The women behind the counter yelled. 

“Guess it’s our cue to go.” Ibuki picked up the cat following Kaz out. 

“I want to thank you, it’s felt different since I’ve been up. Tonight was fun. Thanks for cheering up and not leaving me Kazuichi.” Ibuki said when they were out the door. A cold breeze brushed by. 

“It was no problem. Honestly it was better than chasing after Sonia.” She smiled giving him finger guns. It was cooler out and Ibuki could feel herself getting colder so she reached over grabbing her hat and putting it on. 

“It doesn’t fit right. Hmph.” 

“You look more like that cat than you did before.”

“Ibuki Mioda the Ultimate Cat! Meow.” She elbowed him. 

“That means I won’t hear you in third person or your music switch back.”

“Meow.”

“Mioda.”

“Meow.”

“Hiss. Keep meowing and I’ll take the hat.”

“Ibuki should write a song about you.” She turned to him with a little blush. They were getting closer to the apartment Ibuki was living at. 

“What will it be just screaming about me?”

“Maybe or it could be about how a cute mechanic is.” They had reached where she was staying. 

“You- think I’m cute.” She pulled off the hat and covered her face. He had stars in his eyes, someone appreciated him. 

“Ibuki has to go inside now.” She kissed his cheek. “Come get the hat tomorrow.” He stood there shocked as she was turning he grabbed her wrist pulling her into a kiss. 

“I-ll be sure to do that.” Both of them were beat red. He rubbed her hair and watched her walk in. 

~The Next Day~

Ibuki sat on her steps waiting for Souda. Last night was a surprise, she didn’t realize her feelings. She tried hiding them down because of his feelings towards Sonia. A hand touched her shoulder. 

“Kazuichi!” She jumped up into his arms. 

“I came here for my hat.” 

“Huh. Not Ibuki.”

“I thought that was the deal, I come for that hat and I get to see you.” 

“I want to keep the hat.” She gave him puppy dog eyes. He liked this but didn’t know if she would suddenly change him. “Come on ibuki wants to play a game.” As she pulled him in like last night. A game of Jenga was sitting on the table with two slips of paper. 

“Why are there two papers?” 

“Write down what you want from one another and the winner's paper comes true. Nothing inappropriate though.” They both write down starting the game. Ibuki was trying her hardest but her hand hit it over. 

“Let’s see what mine is.”

“No fair Ibuki lost.”

“My paper is for you to take out your horns.” Ibuki was a little shocked, she thought it was going to be something more like kiss me like hers was. But she complied, taking them out crawling onto the table where he was. 

“Is Ibuki still pretty?”

“Like a princess.” Picking her up onto the ground. “So what’s next my majesty.”

“I just want to watch TV.” She kissed his cheek again. She jumped onto the couch sitting next to him. As it turned on there was some screeching until Ibuki hit the remote. 

“Is the TV broken?”

“Yes but you don’t need to fix it. Ibuki didn’t invite you over too.” She put something on before he could get up. The only thing really on was cartoons and rom-coms. Switching to Netflix Ibuki put on a tv show about a time traveler. They planned on ordering food later. 

“Hey Ibuki?”

“Hm? Meow.”

“Since you’re stealing my hat what can I have.” She unwrapped her tie, putting it on him. 

“Ibuki thinks the tie looks better on you.” They turned back to the show when Kazuichi felt something hit his shoulders. Looking over he saw the sleeping Ibuki he laid down while she was on top of him closing his eyes too.


	2. Honey bears

Ibuki rose from on top of Kazuichi, his arms still around her. She smiled lightly kissing him on the cheek.He woke up pulling her closer to him. She put her lips on his ear like she was going to nibble it. 

“Nom-nom-nomming.” She said before pushing herself off. 

Kazuichi locked eyes with her,“Ibuki?”

“Kaz!” She rolled off the couch hitting the table. She was doing her best to hide her nerves and embarrassment but it wasn’t working. The table hurt though she didn’t hit her head but the angle she hit wasn’t the most fitting on graphite.

“Ibuki! Are you okay?” He jumped off the couch bending down next to her. 

“Ibukis fine she didn’t hit anything vital.” She smiled weekly rubbing her right hand against the back of her neck. He picked her up, setting her on the couch. “The backs are the only thing that really hit.” She pulled the beanie down over her face. It was going to be like before, her band the creative differences that broke them up. She would cause it again, but she wanted him with her. She wasn’t Sonia, what made him change. 

“Buki?” He asked, putting his hand lightly over hers. Kazuichi wrapped her arms around her, pulling into a hug his hands brushing up against her back to neck. Lifting up the beanie looking at her. “I’m staying here.” 

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” She slightly blushed as he wiped the tears from her face. 

“I’ve got you a gift.”

“Ibuki doesn’t really understand mechanics jobs and all but she still got you this.” She walked to the other room walking out with a black case. He opened it lined with tools.

“Thanks buki.”

“Mioda says meow.” Both of them rose again. 

“Come with Miss. Ibuki.” He grabbed her hand pulling her out the door. They walked for a while a minimum of thirty minutes. They came up to the pier leaning against the bars. 

“It’s beautiful.” Staring at the sunset. “Ibukis curious on why you brought her here.” 

“Sunsets seem to calm people down, you seemed more tense than yesterday.” 

“Ibuki, thanks you.” She leaned against him. “I’m hungwy. I think I saw a fried dough truck and sugar waffles. I'll go get some.” She hurried over to the truck leaving him alone. He was there for her because she knew it. She fixed the beanie on her head before returning to her boyfriend who was still watching the sunset. “I didn’t know which one you wanted.” They sat at the picnic table. Eating, laughing, and making jokes. 

“Hey buki you’ve got some powder sugar on you, let me get it.” He leaned over kissing her.Her cheeks were red. 

“Did you get it?” 

“There’s some on your cheek too.” He kissed her again. She giggled the second time. They finished their meal hearing small boardwalk music. 

“Ibuki wants to go. Can we Kaz?”

“Why not?” They ran up to the booth buying tickets and entrance passes. She reached out holding his hand. She pulled him to the fairest wheel, he looked nervous on the other hand. 

“Is Kazuichi scared?” 

“No no it’s just the heights.” 

“Ibuki doesn’t have to ride this, we can do teacup cars.” 

“I can do it.”

“You sure?”

“When am I not?” They waited to get on. When they finally sat down Ibuki held his hand. They were almost at the top when the car started swaying back and forth in the wind. He grabbed Ibuki squeezing her. 

“Were almost off, but Ibuki will protect you the whole way down.” Their ride ended while stepping off he was leaning into her. Walking to teacup cars. They spun it incredibly fast, getting dizzy and leaning into each other. They rode more rides as the night went on, staying away from ones that went into they air upside down. The last ride they went on was a carousel, even though Ibuki didn’t need help down she still let Kazuichi give her a piggyback ride out. They finished their night in the boardwalk off with a game. Winning each other both stuffed animals. 

“I enjoyed tonight.”

“I did too.” She kissed him on the cheek as they made the way back to her apartment. She walked in while he stayed outside. 

“Bye buki.” 

“Ibuki says you can stay here until it's morning, it’s almost midnight.” She was a little shocked at the time too. He came inside causing her to squeal a little bit. Ibuki walked into another room changing into her pajamas. 

“I can still walk home, I don’t mind.” 

“It is wrong of me to do to you.”

“I don’t have anything to change into.” 

“Ibuki can always wash your clothes and get some stuff for you.” He patted her on the head. He followed her into the bedroom turning on the tv. She was out first being hugged by him. 

Two months later   
She rode the skateboard to where he worked. It was the most recent thing he made of her, they both had stuff where they lived and had spent most days with each other. She entered the building knowing he was still working. Ibuki walked into the office putting a CD of the album she just recorded on his desk, the rest of the gift contained a key for her apartment. 

Kazuichi finished working on the car and made a deal on the price. He saw the little gift box and note attached to it. 

To my honey bunny Kazuichi. I’ll see you at the diner. 

~Ibuki 

Opening the gift he saw the CD which she has been talking about writing songs that were alternative but also some metal. Reaching in he found the key with a small note attached. The key to something maybe Ibuki's heart. He grabbed his skateboard getting to the diner. 

“Kazuichi!” She jumped up to him. It was a week and half since they last saw each other. Ibuki kissed him on the cheek. 

“Mrs.Mioda is this a key to your heart.”

“Hmm let me think. It’s the key to my apartment. You have a lot of stuff there and now if you want to visit you don’t have to just stand outside.” 

“I’ll accept.” 

“Meow.” 

“Meow you too.” 

“You’re honey and I’m a bear so nom nom nom.” She kissed his cheek, and lips before stealing his beanie. 

“You missed a spot.” 

“Ibukis not enough to reach your forehead.” 

“Welp I’ll do it for her.” He kissed her on the forehead walking into the dinner with her hand intertwined in his.


	3. Roses and Beanies

Ibuki and Kazuichi sat on their bed. She was sitting while he lied in her lap. 

“Buki?” He asked looking up at her. 

She leaned over so they had eye contact but didn’t mess up how comfortable he was,”Hmm?” 

“Let’s go out today?” 

“Ibuki likes that idea!” He pulled her down kissing her on the cheek. “Hmph.” She grabbed the pillow behind her hitting him with it. 

“Hey man.” 

“Ibuki thought you were going to kiss me on the lips.” She hit him with the pillow again. She put it down, jumping into his arms kissing him. 

“No more pillow hitting?”

“That’s for Ibuki to decide later.” She changed into a grey shirt with black jeans and a neon pink hoodie. Kazuichi wore a blue jumpsuit taking her hand to lead out the door. 

“Follow me.” He grabbed her wrist dragging her down to the cat cafe.

“Meow?” 

“Let’s see if we’ll have a little furry friend jump into your lap again.” She blushed lightly. Kazuichi had learned from spending most of the time at the girls apartment what her favorite snacks and drinks were. “Strawberry milkshake with the split heart straw, a mint brownie and a regular one please miss.” Getting his order he placed the drink in between them handing her the food. 

“The heart straw?” 

“Yes Miss Mioda.” She grabbed the cherry on top eating it. Cats brushed by their feet but never joined them. She blew him a kiss. Leaving for the bathroom he pulled out his phone checking his texts, no response he wouldn’t know if they messed something up or not. He had to trust the two girls. “Ready Miss Mioda?”

“Ibukis are always ready!”

“I’m glad that they are.” Rubbing his hand through her hair. 

“Honey bear no. Not now please meow.” 

“Honey bear?” 

“You’re Ibuki's honey and a teddy bear when I sleep with you so that means you’re a honey bear.” They went to the pier next watching the ducks swim. There was a band playing and they decided to listen to slow dancing and joining in. 

Meanwhile   
Hiyoko sat on the floor looking up at the photographer. 

Mahiru looked down at her, “Stand up we have to finish the armory.”

“But Mahiru-.” The blonde said.

“We owe this to Ibuki and Kazuichi. From all your insults, what did they do to you?”

“Mahiru I-. You’re right. I’m being a barf face today.” She held the flowers while Mahiru pinned them down. 

“Okay go stand there.Practice picture.” Hiyoko pulled out her fan, putting it in front of her face while the girl took the picture. “Okay good it looks perfect.” Her phone went off. Kazuichi had sent them a text where she would be able to track his location. Pulling out a smaller camera handing it to Hiyoko. “You’re lit on your feet, get them while they’re coming in, use your fam to hide the light of your phone going off.” 

“Yes Mahiru. Teach me quick tips to get some of the best pictures like you.” She took the camera and took some practice shots. 

“They’re at the pier right now. Go to your spot.” The separated Mahiru ran to hide behind a door near the entrance. Hiyoko was hiding ducking between bushes. 

Back to Ibuki and Kazuichi   
Her hands were around his neck and her waist in his hands. 

“Kazuichi, Ibuki's enjoying tonight.” Resting her head on his shoulder and cooing.

“Buki?” Grabbing his beanie putting it on her head. “Gosh you aren’t wearing your scarf now I can’t steal it.” Giggling, she pulled off of him watching the sunset. Pointing at her horns in her hat.

“Thank you Kazuichi. I love you and tonight’s wonderful, I wouldn’t ask for anything different.” Leaning against him watching it set.

“Buki I’ve got one more place for us toys.” 

“Okay!” Putting her hands into his. They walked about 20 minutes till Kazuichi pulled her to a pathway that was well lit by lamps and had flowers lining the path. Photos were captured and texts were sent. Hiyoko picked herself up running to get a view of what was about to happen. Mahiru was in her spot; they were near the fountain and beyond the armory wasn’t all that noticeable. 

“Kazuichi where are you taking Ibuki?” 

“You’ll see.” Releasing her hand out of his kneeling. “Hey Buki. Ever since you took me to the cat cafe a year ago we’ve always had good times and I’ve learned to love someone without following them and treating them like goddesses. Man I’m trying my best but will you marry me?” Slightly shocked she felt the tears forming in her eyes. 

“Yes! Yes Ibuki says yes and only yes!” She let him slide the ring on her finger kissing him while jumping into his arms wrapping her legs around his body. “This turned out better than I expected Kazuichi.” She looked at the ring with the fork of a rose with a blue diamond in between. 

Mahiru stood looking at the photos she captured running up to them. “That was adorable to watch and here are the photos.” The redhead giddily said, handing over the camera. 

“Man I expected good but not this good.” Kazuichi said scratching his head, setting down Ibuki. 

“Good it’s time you two got together. Sick of watching two bar- a beautiful relationship stays like this. Good thing pinkie made the move before I did for him.” Saionji signed grabbing Ibuki's hand to look at the ring in her finger. 

“Thank you two for your help.” 

“Of course.” Mahiru said, taking the camera from his hands. “I’ll go get print outs of these, and you better be a good guy to her or the camera is ending up somewhere else.” Hiyoko looked at her taking the girls hand running to the apartments across the street. 

“Ibuki loves you.” She said wrapping her hands around his neck and kissing him. Yawning she leaned into him, they were home now. Ibuki feel asleep in his arms knowing that he loved her. Kazuichi hands brushed through her hair, he was with his true girl of his dreams.


	4. The Wedding

Ibuki woke up with her head on Kazuichis chest. She shut her eyes snuggling her head in more. 

“Miss Mioda.” Kazuichi said brushing his hand through her hair.

“Mmmmhm,” she pushed herself off his chest. “Ibuki loves you.” She booped him on the nose before kissing him. Rolling off him she looked down at the ring on her finger. 

“Mr.Souda.”

“Yes Miss Mioda.” 

“Ibuki loves the ring. You captured its elegance.” 

“I’m glad you like it Buki.”he pushed his beanie down on her causing her to meow. “Didn’t know I was marrying a cat.”

“Hey!” She tackled him giggling. “Meow! Ibukis much more than a cat, she’s a cat who can play the guitar.” She messed with his hair before climbing out of bed. She checked her phone seeing the photos Mahriu had sent. She smiled tossing the phone to Kazuichi. “Ibuki think they’re wonderful.” They both colletivilly decided that their 3 favorite photos where the moment it happened, Ibuki jumping on him after saying yes and the close up of the two of them and the ring. 

“So Buki.”

“Yes Kaz?” She followed him down the stairs to the kitchen. 

“Are we?...,” rubbing his hand on his head, “are we gonna plan this or a wedding planner?” 

“Ibuki think we should do it.” True it had been awhile since the remnants and they moved on and people were more understanding of the situation didn’t mean everyone was open to their joy. “We can plan the best wedding!” She threw up a peace sign. 

“I agree with you. I have to go fix some cars, I’ll see you later.” He kissed her on the cheek. When walking out the door she noticed him grab her scarf and tuck it in his pocket. Texting the majority of the girls she was closets too she went to the park to meet up with them. Mahiru, Hiyoko, Sonia, Peko, Akane, and Mikan all were at a picnic table when Ibuki finally walked up. 

“Ibuki has some news.”

“What is it Ibuki if you mind telling after inviting us here.” Sonia asked. Hiyoko was chewing gummies to stop herself from insulting them for not noticing the ring. Mahiru was looking at her camera scrolling through pictures finding the one that had both their smiles the moment it happened. 

“Ibuki's finger has a shiny secret!” She put her hand out to the group jumping. 

“A ring?” She nodded. 

“It seems our friend mister souda did finally propose.” Peko said, looking at the ring. 

“Congrats Ibuki!” Sonia hugged the girl in front of her. 

“I wish you very well. It’s an honor and joy when it happens.” Peko looked at her own smiling slightly to the girl who was extremely giddy. 

“Ibukis just so excited! She loves,loves,loves Kazuichi.” She showed her rings to the others there. They talked about it and looked at Mahiru photos. Ibuki had ideas for who was going to be who at the wedding but she kept flipping in between who for her maid of honor. 

Meanwhile   
Kazuichi walked shop looking at who maintained themselves outside the door. 

“So man she said yes,” Hajime said following him in the door, “Mahiru showed me the pictures you two looked over joyed. Congrats.” He patted him on the shoulder. He had really only told Mahiru and Hajime about how he wanted it to go down; he didn’t expect more than who knew to know. 

“Yeah Buki said yes her face was glowing and her eyes were sparkling. Man was beautiful last night.”

“Damn right it’s better than watching whatever the fuck his obsession over Sonia.” Fuyuhiko said. 

“Hell yeah, time with Ibukis is better than Mi-Sonia.”

Gundham laughed,“Mortal you have ascended another step in life. May it last till the end.” 

“Uh- Thanks.” Petting and then handing back the hamster that landed on his shoulder. “Here’s your hamster back.” 

“This is one of the four dark devas of destruction mere mortals!”

“Haha, it’s so delightful hopeful see how perfectly perfect they are together.” Nagito said, shaking hands with Kazuichi before following the rest of the group out. He looked back at his phone and smiled at the picture of him holding Ibuki. Thinking to himself he should probably get it printed. 

Time skip to before wedding   
People roles in the wedding:  
Ibuki and Kazuichi:Bride & Groom   
Maid of honor:Sonia   
Bridesmaids: Peko,Mikan, Akane and Hiyoko   
Best Man: Hajime   
Groomsmen: Gundham,Fuyuhiko and Nagito   
Wedding Photographer: Mahiru   
Flower Girl: Kotoko   
Ring Bearers: Nagisa   
Location: A garden with a dome over and LED colored lights 

Ibuki's tent   
She was sitting as Sonia did her hair forming into a bun in the shape of a rose. The group had light music playing and everyone was in a periwinkle dress except Ibuki who was still getting ready. It took awhile but they were finally done. She was in a dark blue puffy dress with silver lining around the edges. She had a vile on but didn’t cover her head as it looked similar to what happened to her on the island. Picking up the flowers she exited her tent. 

Meanwhile   
Kazuichi was pacing at the altar with everyone else who stood there. He was nervous it was finally here. Even if he had everything he needed he was scared of the fact Ibuki would finally change her mind and say no and run away. He noticed the door creak and the pink haired girl holding her basket. Trying to forget his feelings he got into place. 

The wedding   
Kotoko threw the flower petals down making remarks about how adorbs this was. She sat down in the front row after throwing them while Ibuki, surrounded by her bridesmaid, walked down the aisle.Walking up the steps she finally met with Kazuichi. 

“You look stunning.” He mouthed as she got closer to him. 

She mouthed back, “Ibuki thinks you look stunning too!” She met him and the ceremony went on before a blue haired boy carrying the rings on a pillow stopped in front of them. Both took to each other knowing what was happening soon. They stood across from each other doing what they planned on and told both taking a deep breath before Ibuki started her vows. “I remember when I first saw how kind you were, it brought so much joy. You’re there for Ibuki. Ibukis most joyful part of the day is seeing you and her heart flutters. Ibuki loves you so much and is happy that we’re here and not somewhere far apart.” She finished her vows taking in some breaths placing his ring on his finger before he started. 

“Man that was sweet, I’m glad it was us that day at the cat cafe was honestly one of the best I had before then. You have such a big heart and light up the room everyday. The best part for my days is finding the notes of poetry you leave in my box. I love you so much Buki.” She stretched out her hand for the ring to slide on. After the vows the pastor officially announced them husband and wife. She stood on her toes kissing him before being dipped back a little. Mahriu was still getting her pictures, looking at them she smiled. They had both of them smiling and overall in love. The group besides them were joyous for their friends. Sonia hugged the girl as her way of congratulating. 

After the wedding   
The newly weds sat at a table with everyone else facing them. Ibuki had changed into a blue cocktail dress. They all enjoyed the food, Akane was staring at the cake waiting for them to take their first bites so they could join in. They had some wedding gifts in the corner. Taking the groom and bride off the cake they fed each other the first bites where everyone else dug in. The dance the two had together was to the song Jesses girl. Ibuki was a little drunk but had danced with multiple people. Blowing a kiss at Kazuichi she grabbed the bouquet of flowers counting “1...2...3..” tossing them back Mahriu caught them looking over at Hajime before the realization hit her that she caught it. Sonia didn’t even get up, she just drank. During the duration between Ibuki and Kazuichis engagement and wedding she had taught him how to play drums. The two of them played a song live for the group at the wedding. When it ended and everything was cleaned he picked her up bridal style carrying them to the taxi taking them home.


	5. Epilogue

It had been five years since Ibuki and Kazuichi got married. They sat in their bedroom watching television after one of Ibuki’s concerts. She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Ibuki loves you.” She chirped. 

He replied, “Love you too Mrs. Soda.” She moved closer to him nibbling on his nose. 

“Ibuki loves the new lights and additions you added. Everything was so shiny and pretty and matched the rhythm.”

“I’m glad you liked it.” He stuttered, rubbing his hands behind his head. 

“It’ll never be my favorite show or rhythm.” 

“Why’s that.” He looked down at the girl in his arms. 

“Ibuki’s favorite lights will be the one in your eyes and her rhythm is your heart beats.” She laid her head down on his chest listening to his heartbeat quicken. “You’re tickling my ears.” She giggled. 

“Your horns are tickling my chin.” 

“Maybe if you put your beanie on me, you wouldn’t feel Ibuki’s horns brushing against you.” 

“Mrs. Mioda had this plan to just get my beanie.” 

“Ibuki would never! It just came apart like a cherry on ice cream.” She undid her horns before putting on the beanie before returning her head to his chest. 

“Get your rest.” Wrapping his arm around her turning off the light entering his sleep. In the morning she fluttered open her eyes feeling the soft arms of her husband. 

“Ibuki’s going to make pancakes. Do you want anything in it?” Whispering in his ear. 

“Plain pancakes.” 

“Got it. Ibuki will see you for nom-nom-nomming.” She walked down the stairs entering the kitchen preparing breakfast singing melodies in her head. She felt something grab her leg. “Good. Nom-nomming sweetie.” She looked down at her daughter. It had been a process for adoption; they had to prove themselves worthy and that there was change as when they were remnants. They wanted a family, Ibuki just didn’t want to experience childbirth. They still did it and now had an eight year old that they cherished deeply. 

“Mom, after breakfast can I work with dad in the garage.” The strawberry blonde asked. 

“Miu, hasn’t Ib- mom told you that you can always go with your father? If he asks what I say, tell him I said yes.” She lightly tapped her daughter's nose causing her to giggle. “Do you want to help make pancakes?” 

“Why wouldn’t I. It's so freaking important.” She pulled over a chair standing behind her as she mixed it. Kazuichi stood in the doorway watching them cook the meal. Sneaking behind them grabbing Ibuki. 

“Hey!” She grabbed some flour lightly, throwing it at him. 

“I can toss flour to Miss Ibuki.” He laughed, grabbing some, tossing it at her too. She responded with a bigger pile on her. 

“Get him Miu.” She laughed as he pulled his arms around her getting flour on her apron. She threw it up in the air before it fell on the both of them.

“How bout I get you.” She threw some at her mother hiding behind her father. 

“Huh! You betrayed Ibuki.” She fell on the floor as they both got her with flour. “Fine, Ibuki knows she’s lost but doesn’t mean she won’t get revenge!” She got up washing her hands and putting pancakes on each of their plates. “Nom-nom-noming time.” She cleaned up the plates after everyone showered and as the youngster and husband worked in the garage. Peeking her head in watching her daughter watch Kazuichi work and help him when it was an option. She smiled, walking over and writing a song about her family even if it wasn’t her style she felt moved to. 

Later   
The three lay in the living room watching Mius favorite show. Brushing her finger through the strawberry blondes hair and cuddling into the mechanic. A couple hours passed and Miu fell asleep. They set their daughter in bed entering their own waiting for what the next day would bring them.


End file.
